Poco a poco
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Slowly", de enabellapotter. Poco a poco, cuidadosamente, la aprendió. Aprendió todo de ella. Jily.


Título original: Slowly.

Autora Original: ennabellapotter.

Fecha original: 12 de octubre de 2016.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **POCO A POCO**

 _(Slowly,_ by ennabellapotter)

Poco a poco, cuidadosamente, la aprendió. Aprendió todo de ella.

Hacía tiempo que la conocía. Estaba ahí constantemente. No podía evitarla. Su presencia estaba en las paredes de piedra de cada clase, en cada cielo despejado. Su voz era fuego, sus ojos eran fuego, su cabello era fuego. Era una chica ardiente, y a él lo encendía totalmente. Su desprecio hacia él, su actitud desafiante ante casi cualquier tema, su incorregible habilidad para enfurecerse y seducir a un tiempo, de una manera que lo frustraba y lo intoxicaba. Tenían 11 años, 13, 15,… y a los 16, estaba hundido, totalmente acabado. Era como si el destino simplemente se hubiese sentado con él y le dijese con agresividad "mira colega, sinceramente, no tienes ni una oportunidad".

Al principio era un chico joven y alocado. Había sido ruidoso, e imprudente, y un estúpido desagradecido. Pensaba solo en el "yo con ella" y no en un "nosotros". Pero ella era inteligente, mucho más inteligente que él, mucho más inteligente que nadie, y le decía las verdades a la cara. Era un malnacido. Un arrogante. Estúpido, torpe, niñato. Idiota. Imbécil.

— Potter, gilipollas, te juro que te voy a embrujar para que te vayas a limpiar a Madagascar, y te prometo que me importan un bledo las repercusiones: ¡aceptaré el castigo encantada!

Él quería más. No había nada que pudiese decir que la convenciese de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Así que tomó una decisión: a la mierda todo. No debido a ella, sino porque, en el fondo, sabía era un absoluto idiota. Un patoso, matón, cabeza hueca. Un inconsciente y un inmaduro. Sabía que no era el chico que ella quería. No era el hombre que ella necesitaba.

Entonces decidió que ya era hora de madurar y, el verano antes de séptimo años, se pudo frente al espejo y se miró a sí mismo a los ojos.

— Escúchame bien, Potter — con cuidado, se desprendió de toda su arrogancia, mentiras y trastadas, y las observó mientras se hundían bajo tierra. Cogió en su lugar la sensatez, la paciencia y la cortesía. Se sentía incómodo con esas nuevas vestimentas. Pero también se sentía más ligero que antes, — no puedes volver a fallarle, ya no.

Los últimos días de calor de verano llegaron a su fin con el pitido del tren en King's Cross. Su mirada encontró la insignia de Premio Anual en el uniforme de la chica — una insignia idéntica a la que colgaba de su pecho — y no le sorprendió, lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue la manera en que la recibió en el inicio de su último año, la honestidad de su tono, lo relajados que estaban sus hombros, la calma e interesante madurez de su charla. Él se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de la chica, y solo pudo sonreír, porque esa discusión en el espejo parecía haber funcionado.

Su promesa se mantuvo. Seguía haciendo trastadas con los Merodeadores, como siempre, pero ahora nunca maldecía a nadie como antes. Aceptaba sus responsabilidades y siempre tenía un bote de tinta de sobra para aquellos que la pudiesen necesitar. Estudió, y se esforzó, y aprendió, y se cuestionaba las cosas, muchas cosas, porque no quería simplemente saberlas, quería entenderla verdaderamente. Y él aún no lo sabía pero, de alguna manera, también estaba aprendiendo por fin a pelear. A pelear en esa lucha que había empezado años antes… la lucha por ella.

Su cambio no pasó desapercibido. Remus se sentía orgulloso de ese nuevo James, un James sensato, y no había podido evitar reír a mandíbula batiente, viendo lo bien que lo había hecho en el último examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— James, has hecho un gran trabajo, por Merlín.

Sirius lo había empujado juguetonamente y se había burlado, pero sus ojos brillaban emocionados ante la perspectiva de que este nuevo James pudiese llegar a salir con Lily. No obstante, su sonrisilla y sus bromas fueron constantes, tal y como era necesario después de tantos años de amistad.

Peter era el más relajado sobre este tema, pero también puede que el mayor beneficiado.

— Cornamenta, te lo agradezco mucho, ya sabes... No solo por haberme ayudado con esta redacción, sino por el hecho de estar aquí, conmigo. Gracias.

Entonces James se sonreía y le revolvía el pelo a su amigo antes de contestar.

— Venga Peter, vamos a colarnos en las cocinas para conseguir algo de comida. Estoy muerto de hambre.

Algunas noches, los cuatro se apelotonaban en la biblioteca, pensando no solo en los deberes que tenían frente a ellos o riendo por la broma que Sirius acababa de hacerle a un grupito de Hufflepuffs que estaba a un par de mesas de distancia, sino también para hablar de la forma en que Lily Evans le había tocado el brazo a James unas horas antes, con cariño, con suavidad, en el Gran Comedor, para agradecerle en voz bajar por todas las cosas que había hecho para ayudarle con todas las estresantes tareas de Premio Anual.

Lily había empezado a mirarlo como si no tuviese ninguna otra razón para mirar hacia otro lado. Retaba su intelecto, ahora que comenzaba a entender su profundo e innegable deseo de entender cómo funcionaban las cosas, por qué eran como eran. Todavía recordaba todos sus defectos, y él lo sabía, pero ahora solo veía algunos atisbos de ellos, a lo lejos, borrosos, y esas pequeñas cosas le parecían lo que lo convertían en humano. Y viendo más allá, parecía descubrir algo mucho mejor: un nuevo espíritu, un esfuerzo honesto y verdadero por ser mejor. Brillaba en el ambiente entre ellos, como chispas de un fuego artificial y, poco a poco, con lentitud, el muro que Lily había construido para alejarse de él fue cayendo. Ladrillo a ladrillo.

James disfrutó de esa demolición. De un momento a otro, ella no era Lily; era… más. Era el fuego. Era la luz. Veía, y sentía y pensaba cosas que nadie más hacía, cosas que él no podía comprender; veía el mundo de un modo singular, espléndido, pleno, de un modo que lo absorbía, que lo hacía mirarla para ver cómo terminaba esa historia que salía de sus labios, para saber más de su particular interés no solo por el conocimiento, sino también por los prejuicios, y el odio, y todo aquello que estuviese desequilibrado y necesitase ser enderezado. Entonces él decidió que tenía que entregarse a sí mismo en piezas, y dijo:

— Estoy desequilibrado. Enderézame, por favor.

A medida que el curso avanzaba, todo cambiaba. Fuera de los muros del castillo, el mundo se rompía. El odio ennegrecía todo, como los nubarrones de una tormenta, y, de repente, todo parecía más urgente. La manera en que la miraba en los pasillos, cómo le hablaba a Sirius, Remus y Peter sobre el futuro, sobre luchar por un futuro… su futuro. No tanto sobre la guerra, o a muerte, o la lucha. Sino sobre no haber sentido nunca las manos de ella en las suyas propias, o no haberla oído reír nunca por la mañana temprano, o no haberla visto nunca desinhibida y dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Anhelaba todo eso. Y, al mismo tiempo, lo atenazaba.

Entonces, en un momento que nadie se esperaba, especialmente él, hubo un cambio gran cambio.

Habían ido a dar un paseo, una pareja solitaria charlando y riendo acaloradamente para combatir el frío de noviembre. La miró, y esa chica lo era todo, y decidió que podría decírselo justo en ese momento, pero de una manera diferente a como lo había hecho antes.

— Te amo, y lo siento — habló en voz baja, para no asustarla. — Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Y el viento se había enredado en su pelo, revolviéndolo violentamente y tiñendo de rojo el horizonte gris. Los ojos de ella ardían sobre los suyos y, por un momento, sintió que todo lo que quería en el mundo era eso, a ellos, así.

— Lo sé — respondió, tan suave que podría haberse confundido con la brisa. — Solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Ningún milagro podría compararse con lo que sucedió a continuación. James notó el momento exacto en el que ella alargó la mano y tocó la suya, y eso sí que era un milagro, la unión de piel contra piel, la forma en que su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya, el estimulante sonido de la sangre que rugía con fuerza en sus oídos.

Y, de repente, lo estaba besando, fervientemente, desordenadamente, de la manera que sospechaba que solo Lily podría hacerlo, y se sintió agradecido de que existiese la gravedad para poder mantener los pies en el suelo. Unos segundos después, se separó de él, riendo como siempre había querido oírla reír, como si siempre hubiesen estado así, y él también rio. Por Merlín, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

¡He vuelto! La verdad, no debería haberlo hecho, porque sigo hasta arriba de trabajo, pero... Ay, echaba muchíiiismo de menos todo esto. He seguido leyendo muchos de vuestros fics, y solo podía pensar "jopé, yo también quiero volver y publicar y joooo, quiero volver". Así que no, no me he podido resistir. Total, que, tal y como prometí ¡estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic!

"Slowly" es un fic escrito por ennabellapotter, una autora de la que también traduje hace unos meses "Inquietude". Este un longfic (¿o mediumfic? ¿eso existe? ¿o tiene otro nombre?) algo más retrospectivo que lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero creo que os van a gustar estas nuevas personalidades de James, Lily, los Merodeadores y demás familia... ¡ay, o eso espero! Contadme cómo véis el primer capi, si os apetece que siga, si eso de "mediumfic existe" y, ya que estamos, también estaré encantada de saber qué tal os va la vida jajajaja

Nos leemos prontito! (¡por Merlín, qué ganazas tenía de volver a decir esto!)

Un besooo


End file.
